Me enamore de un niño
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Gouenji por un favor que le pidió una señora tiene que cuidar por una semana a Shirou el hijo menor de su vecina. Con el paso de tiempo va desarrollando un sentimiento hacia el pequeño pero lo quiere olvidar ya que el es mayor. ¿Que sucederá? Pasen y ¡Lean! Yaoi/UA. GouenjixFubuki. (Rating T por si acaso) (Ya no mas OC s)
1. Prologo

**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola chicos, yo aqui trayendo un nuevo Fic de unas de mis parejitas muy lindas y que amo demaciado y es: __**GouenjixFubuki**__ adoro esa pareja. _

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __Inazuma Eleven__ no me pertenecen. _

**Aviso: 1°** _Disculpen si le falta asento o esta mal escrito, es que mi Nueva Laptop no tiene el Word y mi hermano que sabe mas que yo lo descargara luego._

_**2° **__Este fic lo he creado yo, y no es copia de otro, por si tienen duda. _

_**3° **__Espero sus criticas. _

**Advertencia: **Por este momento no lo hay...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Me enamore de un niño... **

_A veces el enamorarse no lo predesimos pues ya que nosotros no elegimos a quien amar si no... es el destino. _

**.**

**. **

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

—_Shuuya-kun, ven por favor —le llamo una señora de aprox. 39 años._

—_Mande, señora Fubuki —contesto el peli-crema._

—_Queria preguntarte ¿si me haces un favor? __—__pregunto la señora._

—_Pues si... pero ¿De que trata? __—__dijo Gouenji._

—_Es que resulata que mi madre se enfermo y no puedo llevarme a mi hijo no quiero que pierda clases y pues... ¿puedes cuidar a mi hijo? _

—_Si, no hay problema. _

—_Gracias, Shuuya-kun. Sabia que eras un buen chico. _

—_Jeje, pero... ¿cuanto tiempo?_

—_Em... pues creo... un semana... ¿no hay problema, verdad? __—__pregunto nerviosa._

—_Mmm, una semana... no, no hay problema, tengo vacaciones en mi trabajo y al escuela voy en la mañana igual que si hijo... _

—_Que bien, mañana te lo traigo y no te preocupes, te pagare __—__dijo con una sonrisa._

—_Eh, no, no se preocupe por eso. _

—_No, tengo que darte algo por cuidar a mi hijo __—__sonrie__—__ entonces mañana, nos vemos. Adios... _

_se despidio la señora y entro en su apartamento, Gouenji se fue caminando todavia tenia que subir unos 2 pisos mas para llegar a su departamento. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Y fue asi... —dijo el peli-crema.

—Quien lo diria, el gran Gouenji Shuuya... cuidara a un niño de no se cuantos años _—_dijo un chico de cabellera castaña obscura, ojos verdes y tez clara, alto.

—Akio, no lo molestes _—_lo regaño un chico de cabellera castaña pero clara, con unos googles en sus ojos que no dejaban ver sus ojos, tez clara y un poco mas bajo que Fudou_—_ disculpalo, Gouenji.

—No te preocupes, kidou. _—_suspiro_—_ no se como, es que tu y el terminaron siendo pareja.

Los nombrados se sonrojaron pero más el de las gafas.

—!Callate! _—_grito Fudou.

—Jajaja, okei...

*TIN DONG*

—Ya voy... _—_ vio a la pareja_—_creo que ya llego.

—Oh, nosotros ya nos vamos _—_dijo kidou y jalo a Fudou.

Abrieron la puerta, saludaron a la señora y se retiraron.

—Pase...

La señora entro junto con un niño que aparentaba unos 9 o 10 años de edad, cabello plateado de tez nivea como la nieve, ojos verdes grisaceos (eso creo yo) y un poco bajito. Con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, escondiendose atras de su madre, y con un peluche.

—Oe, Shirou sal _—_dijo su madre_—_ mira presentate con el joven.

El niño salio de tras de su madre.

—M-me l-llamo Shirou F-Fubuki, mu-mucho g-gusto en c-conocerte _—_se presento con un sonrojo muy lindo.

Gouenji se inquino asi Shirou quedando a su altura.

—Hola, Shirou _—_le rovolvio su cabello_—_ yo me llamo Shuuya Gouenji _—_sin saberlo le dedico una sonrisa de esas pocas que le didicaba a su hermana Yukka.

Shirou no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Bueno, ya que se presentaron... los dejo, portate bien Shirou... mamá regresara dentro de una semana _—_le da un beso en la mejilla_—_ ten, aqui dise lo que no debe cmer y lo que si puede, tambien que todas las cosas que pueden hacer y no hacer... si pasa algo malo, me llama... cuidense y adios.

Dicho eso la señora salio y dejo a los dos solos en un silencion que nadie hablo hasta que Shuuya rompio el silencio.

—Y ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? _—_Pregunto el peli-crema

—Claro, Shuuya-san _—_contesto con un sonrisa.

A lo cual el mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veai tan lindo.

— ¿Cuantos años tienes, Shirou?

—12 años y ¿tu?

—Tengo 17 años. **_Vaya, tiene 12 y parece de unos 9 o 10 años... es lindo**_

"_—_ ¿Quieres comer o ver la television? _—_pregunto nuevamente Shuuya.

—Pues tengo u-un poco de h-hambre _—_dijo casi en un susurro.

—Jeje, Shirou si necesitas algo dime. Por esta semana yo te cuidare ¿ok?

—Okei, Shuuya-san

Los dos se dirigieron a la cosina, como eran las dos de la tarde, Gouenji preparo sandwiches para los ambos, luego cuando termino se fueron a la sala vieron la television... y pasaron las hora, Shirou se quedo dormido recargando su cabecita en el regazo de Shuuya. El peli-crema lo vio y lo cargo, llevandolo a s habitacion para que durmiera mas agusto el niño... y de acosto al lado de Fubuki, viendolo dormir y poco a poco el tambien se fue durmienfo abrazando al pequeño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A: **_Espero y les haya gustado y claro continua... pero quieren que lo continue o los dejamos en el olvido y empiezo otro... _

_Comenten, es gratis. _

_Cuidense y _

_Adios..._


	2. Empezemos con esto

**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola chicos y chicas, que bueno que les gusto mi historia pense que no les gustaria. Y aqui la conti, nos leemos abajo. _

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de __Inazuma Eleven__ no me pertenecen. _

**Aviso: **_A partir de este cap, ya NO se aceptan OC. _

**Advertencia: **_Pedofilia, lenguaje inapropiado y faltas de ortografisa. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Me enamore de un... niño.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 1: **_**Empezemos con esto. **_

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Shirou, quien sintio algo de peso en sus cadera... voltio y vio que era el brazo de alguien, levanto su cabecita y quedo a centimetros del rostro de Gouenji, se sonrojo mas que el pelo de Hiroto y Nagumo juntos, intento liberarse del agarre pero no podia... y pues se quedo ahi, viendo a su niñero que lo cuidaria desde ese dia. Gouenji en poco tiempo empezo a abrir sus ojos lentamente, y vio unos ojos verdes grizaseos, y poco tiempo despues vio que tenia abrazado a su cuerpo al pequeño Shirou. Lo voltio a ver y vio que tenia un hermoso sonrojo. Rapidamente lo solto y se sento en la cama con un sonrojo en su cara.

—Lo siento... Shirou —se disculpo rapidamete Shuuya.

—No te preocupes, Shuuya-san —dijo y se clamo un poco.

— ¿Que hora es? —voltea a ver el reloj— ¡Dios! son las 5 de la mañana, nos quedamos mucho tiempo durmiendo... ¿quieres bañarte ahora o mas tarde?

—Mmm... pues ahora, si no es mucha molestia —responde Shirou.

—Ok, deja alisto el baño, mientras busca tu ropa.

Shirou asintio y fue por su maleta, como su madre salia tenia que vivir junto con Shuuya. Y no es que le molestara al contrario, desde hace mucho que le queria hablar pero de eso se descubrira mas adelante, el moreno entro al baño y alisto el shampoo, las toallas, y todo lo que era necesario. Tiempo despues salio y aviso que ya estaba lista la ducha, luego se dirigio hacia la cocina, debia preparar el desayuno y el lonche para ambos, pues tenia que ir a dejarlo y luego recogerlo. Agarro la nota que lio la señora Fubuki.

—**_Haber... que le tengo que dar** —_penso el chico.

_**Para Shuuya-kun.**_

_**Aqui te anoto que no puede comer, resulta ser que Shirou es alergico a:**_

_**FRUTAS: a la guayaba, melocoton y sandia. **_

_**VERDURAS: al la calabacita y cebolla. **_

_**CARNES: ninguna, pero le gusta mas el camaron y pollo. **_

_**LEGUMINOSAS: ninguna, bueno a las habas**_.

_**y puede comer **_

_**Comunmente en los desayunos le preparo algo ligero como una sopa o solo cereal.**_

_**En la merienda, le doy una ensalada de frutas o sadwiches partidos en 4 cuadritos. **_

_**En la comida, ya aqui le doy sopa, arroz y un pedazo de pescado o pollo. (lo que mas se le antoje) **_

_**En la cena, le doy algo ligero (tu sabras que darle) y pues a veces no come. **_

_**Y que mas, a si sobre los dulces. **_

_**DULCES: que no coma mucho, ya que no quiero que sus dientes se pudran o peor. Solo al dia como unos 4 minimo.**_

_**HELADO/NIEVE: le puedes dar uno cada dos dias. **_

_**y creo que es todo sobre su alimentacion... oh no, su lonche me falto, que distraida. **_

_**LONCHE: por favor dale un sadwiche junto con una fruta que él quiera, o gelatina (sabes prepararla, ¿verdad?) **_

_**Y es todo sobre su alimentacion. (**__N/A: es idea mia, o lo cuida mucho)_

—**_Vaya, lo cuida mucho**_— penso nuetro protagonista. (N/A: bueno de Shirou es mas)

Dejo la nota, luego leeria sobre los cuidados de Shirou. Entro a la cocina y preparo una sopa, luego empezo a preparar unos sadwches para el lonche de los dos, vio que en la mesa estaba la lonchera del pequeño la tomo y acomodo el lonche. Shirou salio, y fue hacia la sala, pues olio un rico aroma. Vio a Shuuya que estaba acomodando su lonche, y preparando su desayuno, él no queria molestarlo. El moreno voltio y vio al niño.

—Oh, Shirou. Ya saliste, mira ya esta listo tu desayuno... ven a comer —informo.

—Eh... voy.

Shirou se acomodo y ambos empezaron a comer, luego de que terminaran... Shuuya le dijo que viera la television mientras el se daba un baño. Despues ya eran las 7:04 am, Shirou entraba a las 8 y el moreno por que su profesor de Matematicas salio a un curso entraba a las 8:50 (N/A: suertudo). Los dos salieron y se encaminaron a hacia la escuela.

—Oe, Shirou.

— ¿Si?

—En tu escuela, ¿no llevan uniforme? —pregunto viendolo, llevaba una playera color blanca de maga larga , con unos pantalones azules y una sudadera blanca con unos detalles de color azul, con unos tenis blancos junto con su mochila.

—No, es que en la escuela que voy es para niños ricos... y por mis calificaciones, voy g-gane una b-beca —dijo con un sonrojo.

—Vaya, que bueno por ti.

Shirou voltio y lo vio, pues el tambien llevana ropa normal. Una playera anaranjada, con unos jeans azules y tenis grices, con su mochila.

—T-tu tampoco l-llevas uniforme.

—A es que yo ya voy en una prepa y como es ultimo año, podemos llevar ropa normal.

Los dos se quedaron callados, llegaron al colegio del pequeño Fubuki.

Voltearon al mismo tiempo, ya que alguien llamo a Gouenji.

— ¡GOUENJI-SAN! —grito un chico de cabellera roja, tez nive con ojos color jade y alto. Con una chamarra color naranja, unos pantalones grises oscuros y unos tenis color negro.

—Eh... a hola, Kiyama —saludo Gouenji— ¿Que haces aqui?

—Pues vengo a copañar a...

—A mi —dijo un chico de estatura promedio como de 1.65, de conflexion delgada pero un poco atlética, su cabello azul oscuro alborotado y rebelde y le llega a la altura un poco arriba de medio cuello ademas de que tiene 3 mechones libres al frente, dos que le cubren un poco las orejas y uno mas pequeño en medio del rostro, sus ojos son color azul zafiro, muy llamativos para muchas personas por su brillo tan singular, ya que dicen que sus ojos envuelven un aura de misterio y serenidad, pero también de calidez, su piel nívea y rasgos finos ademas de los pequeños hoyuelos que adornan su rostro lo hacen parecer un sueño para las chicas.— Soy su novio Yokaze Yamamoto y ¿tu quien eres? —pregunto serio.

—Me llamo Shuuya Gouenji... ya veo tu novio... ¡¿QUE?!

—Jeje... tranquilo, Gouenji-san.

—Eh, Shirou —dijo el chico de cabello azul y se acerco a Fubuki.

—H-hola, Yokaze-kun —Saludo Shirou—¿Quien es tu novio?

—Oh, disculpa, me llamo Hiroto Kiyama y ¿tu?

—Shirou Fubuki.

Se quedaron platicando un rato despues Shirou y Yokaze entraron al colegio, pues no tardaba en sonar el timbre.

—Shirou, mas tarde paso por ti —dijo Gouenji y le revolvio un poco su cabello.

—Ok, adios Shuuya-san, Kiyama-san —dijo y se fue.

Yokaze se acerco a Hiroto y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Adios, Hiro-kun, Gouenji-san —se despidio y entro a la escuela, no antes de que Hiroto le diera un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos como Hiroto era mayor que Yamamoto, asistia a la preparatoria junto con Gouenji pero un año menor. Se dirigieron hacia su escuela, y Hiroto rompio ese silencio que se sentia un poco "incomodo".

—Gouenji-san, ¿puede hacerte una pregunta? —pregunto nervioso.

—Ya lo estas hasiendo, pero si.

— ¿Te incomoda tener un amigo... gay?

—Pues, la verdad no. No se si conoscas a Kidou y Fudou, van en otro salon pero en ultimo año y ellos son pareja, y pues no me molesta yo respesto las desiciones de los demas... y cada quien deside con quien estar, asi que no te preocupes, te apoyo en todo ¿ok? —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Gouenji.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_Tiempo despues_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-_Con Kiyama y Yamamoto_-o-o-o-o-o

Hiroto esperaba pasientemente a su novio en la puerta del colegio pues siempre que salia temprano iba por su novio. Y cuando salio el menor se acerco hacia su pareja.

—Hola Yoka-chan —lo toma de la mano.

—Hola, ¿a donde vamos? —pregunta con un sonrojo.

—No se, a donde ¿Quieres ir tu?

—Pues... vamos al... ¡Parque! —dijo emocionado.

—Jeje, ok. Vamos...

Caminaron unas cuadras pues siempre iban a lujares donde no fuera ningun conocido de ambos, sus familias no sabian sobre su relacion bueno la familia de Kiyama si, pero no la de Yamamoto. Y no es que quisiera ocultarlo si no, tenia miedo de que lo alejaran de su novio, no queria que pasara eso, pero dejaria que pasara un tiempo y luego le diria a su familia sobre su "_relacion"_ y su orientacion "_sexual"_.

Hiroto abrazo por detras a su novio, dandole un beso en el cuello.

—Hiroto, ¿Que te dijo tu familia sobre... nosotros? —pregunto Yokaze con un tierno sonrojo.

—Eh... pues se desepciono un poco mi padre, pero lo entendio y me dejo salir contigo con tal de que un dia de estos lo conozcas ¿podrias? —pregunto, abrazandolo con suavidad.

—Si... y perdona.

— ¿Perdonar? ¿Que cosa?

—Que, todavia no le haya dicho a mi familia sobre... lo nuestro.

Hiroto desiso el abrazo y lo voltio para que quedaran frente a frente, le dio un beso casto a su novio en los labios de los cuales eran como una droga para él.

—No te preocupes, se que lo haras... confio en ti —dijo dedicandole una de esas sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a unos amigos pero mas a su novio.

Yokaze no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues amaba con todo el corazon y alma a Hiroto y sabia que Hiro le correspondia y hasta quizas mas de lo que él creia.

—Te quiero, Hiro-kun —se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_Con Gouenji y Fubuki_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gouenji esperaba pasientemente a Shirou pues como lo cuidaria tendria que dejarlo y pasar por el niño al colegio... vio que se acercaba a él, pero venia con una chica de cabello plateado con mechas rosas-chicle, ojos violetas, mide 1,70 es un poco plana para tener 15 años, su piel es muy parecida a la de Hiroto, su apariencia siempre hace creer a los demás que es débil pero en realidad oculta mucha fuerza y resistencia. También usa lentes cuadrados y negros porque es miope.

—Hola, Shuuya-san —saludo Shirou con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Shirou... ¿Quien es tu amiga? —diciendolo con un tono ¿celoso?

—Soy Atsumi Nakamura, mucho gusto. —se presento la chica.

—Shuuya Gouenji, ¿Que eres de Shirou? —pregunto serio y Shuuya ni sabia porque se comportaba asi.

—Jeje, soy su amiga. Bueno adios, Shirou-kun... ya vino mi novio. —voltio a ver al moreno— adios Goenji-san.

La chica de cabellera plateado con mechas rosas, se fue.

—Vamos Shirou. —dijo y lo tomo de mano.

—O-ok.

Se dirigieron ambos hacia el departamento del mayor, cuando llegaron le pregunto a Shirou si necesitaba algo y cual le respondio si le ayudaba con su tarea, lo ayudo pero antes de eso comieron algo. A las 5 pm, Shirou se baño y salio, via Shuuya en la sala revisando la tarea del menor... se sento al lado del mayor y empezo con su tarea.

—Shirou, mira aqui tienes que pasar al lado izquierdo todas las que tengan x como este de 10x y las cantidades como 23 al lado derecho y luego las simplificas para que quede en una sencilla...

Y asi le comenzo a explicar, primero matematicas, luego español, fisica, historia, etc.

Sin darse cuenta las horas se fueron volando y Shirou se habia dormido otra vez pero esta vez apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, Gouenji lo cargo y lo llevo a la habitacion y otra vez se quedo bien a ese pequeño angelito que cuidaria por una semana... sin saberlo le acarisio su mejilla izquierda la cual estaba sonrosada, lo tapo lo mejor que pudo y despues Shuuya se acosto quedando un poco lejos de Shirou para darle su espacio. El sueño lo empezo a vencer poco a poco y se quedo profundamente dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A:** _Y aqui termina el primer cap, se que quedo muy corto o no se la verdad, jaja espero y les haya gustado el Fic y el capitulo. Tratare de actualizarlo lo mejor que pueda. _

_Espero criticas, tomatazo y demas. _

_Cuidense y no olviden comentar ¡es gratis!_

_Adios... _


	3. ¡Nuevos amigos, nuevos romances!

**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola, aquí les dejo la continuación de mi fic y mis excusas están abajo… ¡Yeah! Mi compu ya tiene el Word. _

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __**Inazuma Eleven**__ no me pertenecen. Y los OC que aparecen por el momentos son de mi propiedad, hasta que acabe el fic, serán libres de esta autora loca. _

**Advertencias: **_Pedofilia, mala ortografía y quizás aburrimiento al leerlo. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Me enamore de un... niño.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 2: **_**¡Nuevos amigos, nuevos romances!**_

**.**

**.**

**MARTES **

Esta vez Gouenji fue el primero en despertarse, y sintió un peso extra en su pecho, voltio y vio que Shirou se acomodo ahí recargando su cabecita. Se sonrojo leve... pero no se movió, se quedo mirando al pequeño, él no sabía ese sentimiento que sentía cuándo estaba cerca del peli-plata, ya lo había visto antes, pero nunca le hablo. Poco tiempo después Shirou abrió lentamente los ojos... se tallo el ojo izquierdo con su muñeca (brazo) y su ojo derecho estaba medio cerrado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esa escena logro provocar a Shuuya, pero sacudió rápidamente su cabeza. Voltio y vio que estaba arriba del pecho de su niñero, se sonrojo como tomate maduro, se quito rápidamente pero al hacer eso casi se caí de la cama, Gouenji lo atrapo rápido por la cadera para que evitara caerse.

— ¿Estás bien, Shirou? —preguntó preocupado el peli-crema.

—S-si... —se sentó en la cama— Gracias por agarrarme.

—De nada —voltio y miro el reloj.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana, se levanto y dijo:

—Preparare el baño para que te duches.

—Ok… —dijo Shirou.

Después de unas horas ya los dos se habían bañado cada uno y desayunaron… Shirou se sentó en el sofá abrazando a su peluche que era muy especial para él. Gouenji se preguntaba porque a su edad que tenía el peli-plata todavía conservaba un osito, no lo entendía.

—Eh… Shirou, puede ¿peguntarte algo? —pregunto el peli-crema un poco nervioso.

El peli-plata se quedo pensando un poco.

—Sí, ¿Qué ocurre, Shuuya-san? —contesto cortésmente.

—Etto… ¿Por qué tienes un osito de peluche? A los de tu edad ya nos les gusta eso, bueno eso creo… y no creas que te estoy insultando —Fubuki negó con la cabeza, y Gouenji suspiro pesadamente.

—No te preocupes, ya me han preguntado eso… —Fubuki suspiro—… es que lo teng-

Se escucho el timbre del departamento, logrando interrumpir a Fubuki. Gouenji maldijo a quien haya tocado la puerta. Abrió la puerta y se quedo perplejo… era nada menos que una chica, pero no cualquier chica si no, una chica de cabellera castaña (**N/A:**eso creo, no me importa mucho ¿Por qué? Les dijo abajo), ojos castaños, estatura alta (no más que Gouenji) tez clara. Hermosa (pero no tanto).

—N-Natsumi… ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto con el seño fruncido Gouenji.

Natsumi entro al departamento, se dirigió hacia la sala y vio, al pequeño peli-plata.

—Natsumi, responde… tú deberías estar en Italia —dijo Gouenji serio.

—Pero, querido vine a visitarte y me recibes así; donde quedaron tus modales. —dijo la castaña y se acerco a Shirou.

—Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto la chica.

—Etto… y-yo… —no sabía que decir, Fubuki se quedo paralizado, hasta que escucho la voz de su niñero.

—Peque, ve y arreglas las cosas, ahorita nos vamos. —dijo el peli-crema.

Fubuki asintió y salió de la sala.

—Vaya, no me digas que ahora trabajas como niñero… —rio la castaña.

—Y si lo hiciera, a ti que te importa —dijo serio.

—Uy, perdón… sabes que tú y yo nos…

—Sera en unos meses muy lejanos y la verdad no creo que suceda… así que si solo viniste por eso, retírate tengo que irme a la escuela y llevar a alguien más. —dijo sin cortesía.

—Okei, me voy pero... —se acerco a Gouenji y le dio un beso en los labios, casto— nos vemos, querido.

— ¡NATSUMI! —grito un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos castaños con una banda en la cabeza de color naranja y entro al departamento— ¡Kami! Te estaba buscando, sabes que tu padre te quiere ver.

—Ya voy, como molestas Endou —se voltio y vio a Gouenji— nos vemos…

Salió del depa.

—Perdona, a mi hermana. —se disculpo el castaño.

—No te preocupes… pero, espera… ¿ELLA ES TU HERMANA? —pregunto/grito el peli-crema.

—Se diría, mi madre se caso con su padre y milagrosamente solo soy su hermanastro… eso me alegra. —dijo y sonó su celular.

Saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y vio quien marcaba.

—Me tengo que ir, y enserio discúlpala. —dijo y salió.

Shuuya solo cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su habitación por su mochila y vio que ya todo estaba bien, salieron del departamento dirigiéndose hacia la escuela de ambos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shirou entro a la escuela se encontró con uno de sus amigos, un chico de cabello un poco largo, liso, de color negro con reflejos morado oscuro, tiene chasquilla recta sobre su frente y a cada lado de su rostro dos flequillos hasta su barbilla, su piel es muy blanca, ojos a perlados, su figura es delgada y a simple vista frágil, tiene algo de cintura. Fácilmente puede ser confundido por una chica lo cual le pasa a menudo. Cualquiera que lo vea lo confunden con un niño de 12 años y ante ello suele sacar provecho.

—Hola, Shirou-kun — dijo el chico de cabellera negra.

—Eh… hola, Tetsuya-kun —contesto Shirou un poco distraído.

— ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto el chico.

—Nada. Solo que no dormí bien —respondió el peli-plata con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¡Tetsu-chan!

Los dos chicos voltearon, pero el peli-negro al escuchar eso se sonrojo.

Un chico de unos 16 años, peli-celeste y ojos rojizos (**N/A: **eso creo) alto y con facciones un poco marcada, tez clara. Guapo, por su puesto.

—Te encontré —dijo el peli-celeste, abrazando oji-perlado.

—Ichirouta-kun, te dije que no me digieras así en público —contesto el chico con un puchero que lo hacía lucir adorable para el nombrado.

Fubuki carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de ambos. Y Tetsuya se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

—Jeje, lo siento —voltio y vio al peli-plata— oh, cierto, disculpa, me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta, soy novio de Tetsuya-chan.

—Mucho gusto —sonrió Shirou— mi nombre es, Shirou Fubuki… creo que mejor los dejo solos. Adiós, nos vemos Kazemaru-san, Tetsuya-kun

—Eh, si, nos vemos, Shirou-kun —dijo el peli-negro.

—Adiós, Fubuki-kun —se despidió Kazemaru y se llevo a su pareja.

Shirou se fue al salón pensando en lo que vio, no, no, "_Shuuya-san, no podría salir con ella, además no le correspondió el… beso… ah, Shirou deja de pensar en eso… además, él nunca podría… o ¿sí?"_ se fue pensando en ello, no sabía ni que hacer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gouenji ya había salió de la escuela dos horas antes de lo que debía, ya que su profesor que le tocaba esas horas, salió por unos cursos. (**N/A: **suertudo -.-U). Caminaba por el parque como faltaba tiempo para ir por el pequeño, se quedo ahí.

—Eh, Gouenji

El nombrado levanto la cabeza (ya que estaba agachado) vio, que era el hermanastro de Natsumi Raimon; junto con una chica de cabellera castaña lacio y corto que llegaba hasta sus hombres (los de ella, obviamente xDD), tez morena clara, ojos café y un poco llenita quizás por la pancita debía de estar embarazada como de tres o cuatro meses, mínimo.

—Hola, disculpa por no presentarme en la mañana… Soy Mamoru Endou y ella es mi esposa —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Kazumi Akatsuka —se presento la castaña. — Aunque ahora soy Kazumi Endou.

—El gusto es mío, soy Shuuya Gouenji —contesto—… espera, ¿ESPOSA?... pero si, se ve que tiene unos…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero tengo 21 años y Mamoru 22. Y por lo que ves, estoy embarazada—interrumpió Kazumi con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo… felicidades.

—Gracias.

—Y ¿quieres acompañarnos a dar un paseo? —pregunto cortésmente Endou.

—No quisiera molestarlos —contesto Gouenji.

—Claro, que no, vamos. —animo la castaña.

Shuuya solo asintió, caminaron por unos minutos o quizás por horas, platicando el motivo del porque vinieran a Japón desde Italia. Y de quizás se quedarían hasta que naciera su bebé, y platicaron también sobre temas triviales y todo. El peli-crema miro el reloj y se despidió se había pasado las dos horas rápidamente, eran la 1:30 y Shirou quizás ya estaría afuera esperándolo. Se apresuro a llegar y recogerlo, no quería que le pasara algo, después de todo tenía que estar al cuidando del niño. Y él no quería que le pasara algo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shirou se encontraba en salida de la escuela, puesto que todavía no llegaba Shuuya por él. Su amiga, Atsumi que tenía un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa roja de cuadros azul oscuro y unos tenis negros, lo acompañaba. Pasaron unos minutos y le presento a su novio, un chico de cabellera verde lo llevaba agarrado en una coleta y ojos negros, tez vainilla (eso creo) y alto; con facciones ya maduras (se diría) y guapo, y aprovecho el momento ya que él fue a recogerla al colegio. Y Fubuki se sintió un poco inferior ya que casi todos sus amigos tenían pareja y él, no, además estaba interesado en alguien pero dudaba que ese "_alguien_" le hiciera caso.

—Ryuuji-kun, ¿vamos por un helado? —pregunto la oji-violeta.

—Ahorita, tranquila Atsumi-chan —contesto el peli-verde.

—Shirou-kun, ¿no crees que ya tardo, Gouenji-san? —pregunto Atsumi acercándose a su amigo.

—Sí, pero quizás salió tarde, no debe de tardar. Y te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras mientras lo espero, Atsumi-chan —contesto, el peli-plata.

— ¡NO! Eso nunca, que tal si alguien te quiere robar algo o peor, secuestrar —dijo rápidamente su amiga— además, no hay problema, Ryuuji-kun no se molesta ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. —Vio que alguien corría hacia la dirección donde estaban— No es, ese que viene corriendo.

Fubuki voltio y si, era Gouenji que venia corriendo, llego hasta ellos.

—Siento… la demora… Shirou…—dijo Shuuya con la respiración agitada.

—No te preocupes, Shuuya-san —dijo y le ofreció una botella de agua, y claro que la acepto.

Ya calmado vio que estaba la amiga de Shirou, la que le hablo con un tono de voz que ni el mismo sabia el ¿Por qué? Lo hacía.

—Hola de nuevo, Gouenji-san —dijo la oji-violeta— Te presento a mi novio, Ryuuji Midorikawa —señalo al nombrado.

—Mucho gusto, soy Shuuya Gouenji —se presento el peli-crema. — debemos irnos, Shirou.

—Eh… cierto, adiós Atsumi-chan, Midorikawa-san —se despidió de sus amigos.

—Adiós, cuídate Shirou —dijo y abrazo a su amigo, cosa que le provoco ¿celos?, si celos a Gouenji.

Gouenji tomo de la mano al pequeño y se dirigieron hacia el departamento no sin antes comprarle un helado, y así se fueron. Llegaron y dejaron sus cosas, Shuuya no sabía que era ese sentimiento que sentía cuando Shirou era abrazado por esa niña, o por sus amigos, no lo entendía. Por otro lado Fubuki estaba en la sala abrazando a su peluche, era muy especial para él. Cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Quizás mañana seria un día más tranquilo del que tuvieron… ambos cansados se durmieron rápidamente pero el peli-plata se aferro al pecho de su niñero cosa que no le molestaba al peli-crema, es más, le agradaba sentir ese calor que transmitía el pequeño hacia él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_AL DIA SIGUIENTE-_o-o-o-o-o-o

**MIERCOLES **

Los dos se despertaron, y como todavía faltaba para que ambos se fueran a la escuela. Shirou aprovecho y le conto porque tenía todavía ese osito, puesto que el día anterior no le pudo decir.

—…—suspiro Shirou y—: Mi padre me lo regalo cuando tenía 6 años, después de eso él se fue de viaje por unos asuntos de su trabajo, él venía manejando su auto junto con unos compañeros del trabajo; pero de pronto una avalancha los cubrió a todos… no pudieron hacer nada. —empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

Shuuya lo abrazo, no supo cuando su cuerpo se movió, pero no le gusto ver así a Fubuki.

"—Le avisaron a mi madre lo que paso, le dolió mucho pero ella nunca mostro su dolor enfrente de mí… se que le dolía mucho perder a mi padre, al hombre que tanto amo. Y cuanto todo eso paso, lo único que me quedo de mi padre fue este peluche y otro regalo que me dio, pero no lo he abierto. —dijo y termino de contar.

Se aferro más a Gouenji, y lloro, no había llorado desde que tenía los 6 años, se mostro fuerte con su madre para apoyarla pero al recordar eso lo único que pudo hacer fue: Llorar.

Poco a poco, Fubuki se quedo dormido, ese día ambos faltaron a la escuela. Shuuya se sintió responsable después de todo, él le pregunto sobre el osito de peluche y por eso, el pequeño recordó ese momento que de seguro le causo mucho dolor. Le limpio la lagrimas y lo cargo, lo acomodo en la cama tapándolo y le dio un beso en la frente, no quería que sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido, él haría cualquier cosa por ver al peque sonreír siempre…. Costara lo que costara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/A:** _Hola chicas y chicos, sé que he tardado en traer la conti y pues aquí esta… y quizás tarde más, ya que como ya comenzó la escuela en donde vivo, ya me dejaron tarea ¬¬… Y no me cae bien Natsumi. Espero y les haya gustado y tratare de continuar mis demás fic´s que he dejado…. Ya saben ¡comenten! Porque si hay más comentarios habrá mas contis/One shot´s/etc. _

_**FAVOR DE RESPONDER:**_

_¿Lo continuo?_

_¿Qué dure solo una semana o más? (o sea, cuánto tiempo quieren que cuide Gouenji a Fubuki)_

…

_Cuídense y _

_Adiós… _

_Los amo. _

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **

_Sara PD: mi mejor amiga en ayudarme a corregir y agregar unas cosillas__. _

_**Bako FF, **__**Haruhi-nya**__**, Yori-chan, atsuya fubuki y Endaki308. Por comentar y animarme a continuarlo. Gracias por su paciencia. **_


	4. Visitas inesperadas

**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola chicas y chicos, aquí la conti. Y nos leemos abajo_.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __**Inazuma Eleven**__ no me pertenecen. Solos los OC´s por el momento_.

**Advertencias: **_Falta de ortografía, aburrimiento al leer (aceptémoslo no escribo bien¬¬) y ya. Por este cap, nomás._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Me enamore de un… niño.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 3: "Visitas inesperadas".**

**.**

**.**

**MIERCOLES**

Shuuya se encontraba sentado al lado de donde Shirou estaba dormido, sonó el timbre del departamento y fue a revisar quien seria por que todos los vecinos sabían que a esa hora debía de estar en la escuela. Y al abrir se quedo sorprendido, vaya esa semana quizás sería muy "inesperada".

Una chica de cabellera negra lacio y corto aproximadamente hasta los hombros, ojos color marrón de tez clara, un poco baja y hermosa (más que Natsumi, claro está).

— ¡Aki! —Grito el peli-crema al ver a su amiga— pensé que estarías en Estados Unidos, con…

—Jeje, regrese… a todos nos dieron vacaciones por unos problemas de la escuela y pues a proveche y viene a visitarte y sobre él… puedo pasar y te dijo —contesto la peli-negra.

—Eh, claro. Pasa —dijo y se aparto.

La chica entro al departamento y vio que había una mochila que de seguro no sería de su amigo, pues lo conocía muy bien.

— ¿Y esa mochila? —pregunto señalando el objeto.

—Oh, es de Shirou… —respondió y sin saberlo, sonrió.

Cosa que le pareció extraño a Aki.

—Jeje, no me digas que es tu "novio" —canturreo Aki.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —grito un sonrojado peli-crema.

Aki rio quedamente.

—Si no es tu _novio_ ¿Por qué te sonrojas? —pregunto nuevamente Aki, haciendo énfasis en "Novio".

Gouenji no sabía que decir. Así que decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema pero quizás no le serviría eso de mucho ya que su amiga lo conocía bastante bien, a veces eso lo asustaba.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Agua, por favor. Pero Shuuya-kun, sabes que no me gusta que cambies el tema.

Gouenji suspiro— no tienes remedio, ¿verdad?

—No. —contesto Aki, con una sonrisa.

Shuuya se dirigió a la cocina por dos vasos de agua, luego ambos se sentaron en el sofá y él, le explico todo sobre el pequeño peli-plata; pero Aki noto algo diferente en su amigo.

—Oh… con que es eso. —Dijo Aki— pero… ¿tú sientes algo por Shirou-chan? ¿Verdad? —pregunto la chica y esa pregunta hizo sentir extraño al peli-crema.

Por milagro sonó el timbre nuevamente de su departamento, como dice: "lo salvo la campana".

Fue y abrió, se encontró con dos chicos y una chica: el primero era de cabellera castaña y ojos café, tez clara y guapo. El segundo de cabellera castaña obscura y ojos café con una banda en la cabeza. Y la tercera que era una chica de cabellera castaña y unos hermosos ojos café claro.

—Eh, Endou, Kazumi… I-Ichinose —apenas pudo pronunciar el último nombre de quien lo visita antes de que Aki lo empujara.

—Kazuya-kun~~ —canturrio Akio y abrazo a su novio.

Todos entraron y Gouenji se quedo con una cara de "Este es mi departamento o ¿Dónde estoy?".

Los "invitados" se acomodaron en la sala y empezaron a platicar, ya que unos se conocían y otros no. Gouenji quien se fue a su habitación a revisar que ese ruido no haya despertado al menor, se fijo y vio que no, seguía acurrucado en la cama; entonces el peli-crema regreso y atendió a esos "invitados" que se metieron a su casa.

Al poco rato, Ichinose y Endou salieron, ya que irían a comprar algo a la tienda, para cocinar ya que todos decidieron quedarse a cenar en la casa de su amigo. Y Gouenji no puedo decir que "no".

—Entonces, Shuuya-kun —lo llamo la peli-negra. (Aki)

—Eh, ¿Qué sucede, Aki? —pregunto Kazumi.

—Nee~~ nee~~ a que no sabe que Shuuya-kun, se enamoro de Shirou-chan —canturrio Aki.

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar al peli-crema.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —grito un sonrojado Shuuya.

Las dos chicas se empezaron a reír cosa que enojo más a Gouenji.

—Gouenji-kun, si no te gusta ¿por qué te sonrojas? —pregunto Kazumi ya clamándose.

—Eso es cierto, Kazumi-chan tiene razón —argumento Aki.

—Arg, y si estuviera ¿Qué? No pasaría nada entre nosotros dos… Shirou es menor —lo último lo susurro con un deje de tristeza.

Aki y Kazumi, se miraron y es tenía razón, si le confesara los sentimientos al pequeño quizás no lo aceptaría o ¿sí? Y si lo hiciera tendría problemas ya que le ganaba por 4 años.

—Pero… entonces, aceptas tus sentimientos hacia Fubu-chan —comento la castaña. (Kazumi)

—Eh… si, me gusta Shirou.

—Jeje, lo sabia —dijo Aki. — Pero no te preocupes quizás a Shirou-chan, le guste.

—Sí, tiene razón, después de todo eres guapo y Fubu-chan de seguro te aceptara.

Los tres se quedaron hablando hasta que los chicos regresaron, entonces ahora las chicas fueron las que prepararon la comida y los hombres se quedaron platicando sobre cosas que le había pasado en estos últimos años a cada uno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

**N/A:** _Lo sé, muy cortó pero es que quiero aprovechar y aclarar en este formato las edades y demás cosas de los personajes y OC´S._

.

**-Gouenji Shuuya: **17 años y estudia la preparatoria esta en ultimo año.

**-Shirou Fubuki: **13 años y estudia 2do grado de secundaria.

**Aki Kino: **Es novia de Kazuya y tiene 17 años, está en ultimo año de prepa.

**Ichinose Kazuya: **Es novio de Aki, tiene 17 años (le gana a su novia por 4 meses, edad) y están en el mismo salón. Obviamente ultimo año igual.

**Natsumi Raimon:** 18 años, último año de prepa.

**Kidou Yuuto:** Novio de Akio y está en ultimo año de prepa. (18 años)

**Fudou Akio: **Novio de Yuuto y está en ultimo año de prepa. (18 años)

**Kazumi Akatsuka: **Esposa de Mamoru, embarazada y 21 años de edad.

**Endou Mamoru: **Esposo de Kazumi, 22 años de edad. Y desgraciadamente hermanastro de Natsumi.

**Ichirouta Kazemaru:** Novio de Tetsuya, 15 años (3er años de secu)

**Tetsuya Uchiha: **Novio de Kaze, 15 años (3er año de secu)

**Kiyama Hiroto: **novio de Yokaze, 16 años (2do año de prepa.)

**Yokaze Yamamoto: **Novio de Hiroto, 14 años (2do de secu**)**

**Midorikawa Ryuuji: **Novio de Atsumi, 15 años (3er año se secu)

**Atsumi Nakamura**: Novia de Mido, 13 años (2do año de secu)

_Creo que son todos, si me falto alguno porfa avísenme, y el próximo cap, ya lo estoy comenzando a escribir… si tienen alguna duda dejen Comentario nada de PM solo comentario ¿vale? _

_Cuídense y adiós… _

—**POSDATA**—

Les dejo la sinopsis de una historia que iniciare (cuando termine todos mis fic´s):

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, el chico más popular de la escuela. Pero lo que no tenía previsto para su vida es que se encontrara a un tierno y lindo perrito; que resulta ser un "Inu boy". Una persona que tiene una maldición y que hace que se transforme en "perro" cuando esta débil. Pero hay una forma de revertirlo… lo cual no sabe si hacer eso o dejarlo donde lo encontró ¿Qué sucederá?"

_Obviamente será un TsurugixMatsukaze. Y si, tratare de mejorar el trama. _

_¡Comente! Lo empiezo a escribir o ¿no?_


	5. Extra 1: Hiroto y Yokaze

**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola, aquí les traigo uno pequeño extra. Mi excusa esta abajo._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __**Inazuma Eleven**__ no me pertenecen, solo los OC por el momento._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Me enamore de un… niño**

**.**

**.**

**Extra 1: "Hiroto y Yokaze"**

**.**

**.**

Era un día normal en Hiroto esperaba pacientemente a su novio, sería el día en el que su padre conocería a su pareja. Y no es que le molestara, sino que era la primera vez que conocería a su novio.

Los dos quedaron en verse en el parque donde siempre iban los dos, Hiroto lo esperaba, habían pasado 20 minutos y Yokaze todavía no llegaba. Voltio y vio que venía un chico corriendo, debería de ser él.

—Lo siento, Hiro. Mi madre no me dejaba salir —dijo con la respiración agitada.

—No te preocupes, al menos ya llegaste, vamos —respondió y lo tomo de la mano.

El menor asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaban a unas cuadras de llegar y Yokaze estaba muy nervioso no sabía que debía decir cuando se presentara con su suegro.

Entraron a la casa, se dirigieron hasta la sala donde los esperaba el padre de Hiroto.

—Hijo, veo que ya llegaste —dijo el señor.

—Sí, quiero que conozcas a mi novio. —Informo Hiroto serio.

—Bueno, bueno dile que pase.

Yokaze miro su atuendo consistía en una playera de manga larga con el cuello redondo en color gris, encima de esta lleva un chaleco negro con bordes blancos, unas bermudas de mezclilla azul, tenis color negro tipo choclos, la pulsera negra y su dije del yin yang.

Hiroto fue y le dijo a su novio que podía pasar noto lo nervioso que estaba y le di un beso en la mejilla para animarlo.

—Mmm, tú eres el chico que sale con mi hijo.

—Etto… sí señor, m-me l- llamo Yokaze Yamamoto. —dijo titubeando.

—Tranquilo, no te hare nada malo. —Se levanto y miro al chico—. Buena elección, hijo. Se ve que será un lindo uke.

Yokaze al escuchar decir eso del señor se sonrojo demasiado.

— ¡Padre! —le grito el peli–rojo.

—Ya, ya, solo dijo lo que veo. Pero no se preocupen le soy mi aprobación.

—Nunca cambiaras, pero… gracias.

Platicaron un momento más con el señor, luego salieron y Hiroto acompaño a su novio cerca de donde vivía. Yokaze se sentía un poco culpable al no decirles a sus padres su relación con Kiyama, pero estaba seguro que lo diría pronto, ya no quería guardar el secreto.

—Tranquilo.

—Pero, como debo de estar tranquilo. No les he dicho a mis padres sobre lo nuestro, siento que no te merezco.

Dijo eso agacho su cabeza, Hiroto se acerco a él, tomo el mentó de su novio lo levanto y lo beso, un beso simple pero transmitía lo que sentía por ese chico oji–zafiro.

Se separo un poco de él, pero lo abrazo por la cadera.

—Ya te dije que no importa, esperare lo necesario para presentable con tus padres. —Dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa—. Lo importantes es que… te quiero, Yoka–chan.

Yokaze se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

—Yo igual, Hiro–kun.

Se besaron nuevamente y después ambos se despidieron. Cada uno se fue a su casa.

**FIN DEL EXTRA. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**N/A: **__Hola, que les pareció este pequeño extra, estoy pensando en hacer de cada pareja. Ustedes que opinan. Y perdón tratare de traer el siguiente capítulo en este mes… mi inspiración se fue y la escuela me mantiene ocupada (_maldita prepa¬¬ si voy en prepa, primer semestre)_. En fin, espero y no se molesten. ¡Comenten!_

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. _

_Cuídense y… adiós._


	6. Recuerdos

**Nota de la Autora:** _Hola, si yo aquí rayendo la conti de este fic y si, ya sé que he tardado más de mil años pero enserio discúlpenme. He estado ocupada con esto de la prepa y como voy en la tarde no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero tratare de trae la continuación lo más antes posible y espero les guste este cap^^_

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de __**Inazuma Eleven**__ no me pertenecen. _

**Avisos y/o advertencias: **_Quizás les parezca raro y soso, pero espero y les guste. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Me enamore de un niño.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap.4: Recuerdos. **

**.**

**.**

Shirou se encontraba acostado en la cama.

Se había quedado dormido, y se dio cuenta que nuevamente Gouenji lo había cagado y acostado en la cama. Sus mejillas adquirieron un hermoso sonrojo… se acomodo nuevamente, escucho que alguien abría la puerta. No supo ¿Por qué? Pero se hizo el dormido y sintió que alguien le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando sintió que ese "alguien" estaba un poco lejos de él, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio, que fue Gouenji. Se toco la mejilla y su sonrojo aumento. Desde hace tiempo no sabía qué era eso que sentía cuando estaba demasiado cerca de su niñero solo con él su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y sus mejillas siempre se coloreteaban cuando se encontraban muy cerca.

"_Solo con Shuuya–san, me sucede eso… ¿Por qué?"_ pensó Shirou.

Sabía que sentía algo por el moreno pero no exactamente que era.

Se quiso levantar de la cama pero sus piernas no respondieron, y antes de desmayarse vio que una chica de cabello castaño entraba al cuarto.

_1er __**recuerdo**__:_

_El peli–plata se encontraba enfrente de un departamento con una canasta donde tenía algunas galletas y chocolates, y con un letrerito que decía: ¡Bienvenido! _

_Toco el timbre y abrió un chico de cabello color crema. Miro al pequeño y Shirou se sonrojo, le extendió la canasta, el joven la tomo y Shirou se fue corriendo. El peli–crema se quedo un poco confundido por la acción del menor. _

—Ese día… conocí a Shuuya–san_. _

—_Muy cierto, pero ¿porqué corriste? _—_pregunto un chico que se parecía mucho a Fubuki pero su cabello era un color rosa claro. _

_Shirou lo miro y se quedo sorprendido. _

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto rápidamente Shirou.

— ¿_Yo? Te lo podría decir pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, ven. _

_Lo tomo de la mano. Se dirigieron hacia una parte oscura y entraron ahí. _

—_Ya me podrás contestar la pregunta que te hice _—_insistió el peli–rosa. _

—Pero tú no respondiste a la mía.

—_Luego lo sabrás, pero dime, ¿Por qué corriste? _

_Sin darse cuenta Fubuki se sonrojo, luego soltó un suspiro. _

—Pues… me dio vergüenza —suspiro nuevamente—, mi madre me dijo que le llevara esa canasta como regalo de bienvenida, yo fui porque ella salió y cuando él abrió la puerta… vi sus ojos negros, se inclino hacia mí y para que no se acercara tanto levante la canasta y cuando la tomo. Salí corriendo del lugar.

—_Ya veo, pero sentiste algo ¿no es así? _

_Fubuki asintió y el chico de cabello rosa, lo llevo a otro lugar. _

_2do __**recuerdo**__: _

_Fubuki se encontraba sentado en la banqueta enfrente de su colegio, esperaba a su madre. Miro hacia delante y vio a su nuevo vecino caminar junto con unos chicos. El moreno lo vio y por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron pero rápidamente Fubuki aparto la mirada y agacho su cabecita con las mejillas sonrosadas. _

_3er __**recuerdo**__:_

_Shirou estaba junto con todos sus compañeros de su salón puesto que en su colegio habían organizado una salida al museo. Las maestras le dijeron que se dividieran en equipos de 3 personas o 4, para después reunirse nuevamente en la cafetería del lugar. _

_Caminaron por los pasillos largos del lugar y sin que se diera cuenta el peli– plata se separo de su grupito, tropezó con alguien pero esa persona lo tomo por la cintura evitando que callera al piso… voltio y vio que era un chico de cabellera castaña y unas gafas extrañas. Lo soltó y le agradeció; ambos escucharon que le hablaron al chico de ratas y voltearon. _

_Las mejillas de Shirou se tiñeron de un lindo color escarlata y se fue rápidamente de ahí, había visto a nadie menos que a su vecino, ese chico de cabellera color crema._

…

— ¿_Ya vas comprendiendo, o todavía no?_

_Shirou se quedo pensando otro rato, no sabía que responder._

—_Creo que no, veremos otro recuerdo de tu mente pero solo uno más… se está acabando el tiempo _—_comento el peli–rosa. _

_4to __**recuerdo**__: _

_Shirou abrió lentamente los ojos... se tallo el ojo izquierdo con su muñeca _—_brazo_—_ y su ojo derecho estaba medio cerrado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esa escena logro provocar a su niñero pero él no se había dado cuenta. Voltio y vio que estaba arriba del pecho de su niñero, se sonrojo como tomate maduro, se quito rápidamente pero al hacer eso casi se caí de la cama, Gouenji lo atrapo rápido por la cadera para que evitara caerse._

…

—_Y, ¿Qué tal con esto? ¿Qué piensas?_

—Mmm. —Shirou repaso todas esas escenas en su mente y respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios—: estoy… enamorado de Shuuya–san.

_El peli–rosa sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta del peli–plata y poco a poco se acerco hasta él. _

—_Que bien que hayas comprendido… pero es tiempo de que me vaya y tú también. _—_Lo abrazo_—. _Adiós y suerte._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Fubu–chan! Responde —gritaba una castaña agitando el cuerpo del peli–plata.

Gouenji aparto a Kazumi lejos de Shirou, tomo un algodón que había mojado con alcohol y lo paso a centímetros de la nariz del pequeño para que pudiera olerlo y con eso despertar.

Shirou fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y sin que hubiera despertado completamente Gouenji lo abrazo, Aki y Kazumi sentía que "estorbaban" y salieron de la casa sin antes dejar una notita.

—Shuuya – san… no puedo… r-respirar —dijo entrecortadamente el peli–plata.

Gouenji se aparto y dejo sentado al menor en el sofá.

—Discúlpame.

—N-no te preocupes… pero, ¿Qué me paso?

—No lo recuerdas. —Shirou negó con la cabeza—. Veras Kazumi entro a la habitación a verte y cuando apenas entraba vio que te desmayaste y se acerco rápidamente a ti sin antes avisarme y te trajimos a la sala, después traje un poco de alcohol para que con eso pudieras despertar y veo que si funciono —Shuuya sonrío.

—Oh, ya veo. Y disculpa por desmayarme hice que tus amigas y tú se preocuparan… —dijo un poco avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo.

—No, no fue tu culpa que te hayas desmayado y además yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y protegerte…

Los dos se sonrojaron y Fubuki se abalanzo para abrazar a su niñero que se encontraba enfrente de él en cuclillas y después le dio un beso en los labios sin que pudiera resistirlo. Gouenji se quedo un poco confundido pero con la cercanía que tenía con el menor no pudo controlarse y lo tomo por la cintura para después llevar él el control del beso que poco a poco fue pasando de un pequeño roce a un "beso francés". Y luego lo acostó en el sofá.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba al moreno —muy poca¬¬ suertudo— se separo de Shirou, lo miro directo a los ojos, ambos con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas —más Fubuki—.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Shirou?

—Etto… yo… —Fubuki no sabía si decirle sobre sus sentimientos pero lo pensó un rato y le contesto—: porque, Shuuya – san me gusta, tú me gustas… te amo, Shuuya.

Gouenji se quedo un poco sorprendió el chico que amaba —o sea, Fubuki— le correspondía, pero habría un problema en su "relación" él estaba…

—Shirou, yo…

—Eh, sé que no me corresponderás así que mejor olvida lo que te di-

Shuuya lo tomo del brazo y se acerco nuevamente a él para besarlo en los labios… con solo probarlos una vez sintió muchas sensaciones que nunca había experimentado y esos labios eran exquisitos para él.

—Shh. —Callo a Shirou y—: Te amo, Shirou.

Fubuki se sonrojo, le correspondía se sintió tan feliz que volvió a besarlo y sintió las manos de Shuuya le rodeaban su cintura y lo acotaba nuevamente en el sillón.

Se separaron otra vez cuando sus pulmones pidieron ese valioso oxigeno.

—Entonces… Shirou, me arias el honor de ser ¿_mi_ novio? —pregunto un poco sonrojado el moreno.

—Claro que si, Shuu–kun.

—Aunque creo que habrá un pequeño problema… tu mamá, que le dirás bueno que le diremos.

—Jeje, es que… —Fubuki rio nerviosamente—, ella, creo que sabe que tú me gustas.

Gouenji abrió los ojos como platos para luego responder un poco confundido: — ¡¿Qué?!

—Bueno… eso entendí de ella por lo que me dijo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

Shirou se quedo pensando un rato:

_Varios días antes_

—_Vamos, vamos Shirou. _

—_Ya voy, madre. _

_La señora y el peli–plata salieron del departamento y fueron donde se quedaría el pequeño durante unos días._

—_Espero tú y Shuuya – kun, puedan llevarse _muy bien_, Shirou —le dijo su madre sonriendo. _

—_Eh, l-lo in-intentare. _

…

—Y eso es lo que me dijo.

—Vaya tu madre es un poco… _extraña. _

—Jaja, lo sé. Pero ella es así que le puedo hacer.

—Sip, en fin. Vamos a comer, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

—Okey.

Antes de que los dos se levantaran Gouenji aprovecho y le dio un beso a Fubuki en la mejilla, se fueron a la cocina y el moreno vio la nota:

_**Para: Gouenji–Kun**_

_**Bueno creo que estarás muy ocupado con Shirou–chan, pero no te propases con él apenas tiene apenas 12 años. **_

_**Nos vemos mañana y nos cuentas lo que paso. Despídenos de Fubu–chan~~**_

_**Atte: Aki y Kazumi. **_

Gouenji se quedo un poco confundido y enojado, ¡Kami! Ni que lo fuera a… bueno no por ahora apenas era un niño y no, no podría. Después se puso a cocina, mañana hablaría con esas dos.

Cenaron tranquilamente y después de un rato fueron a dormir, mañana de seguro seria un largo día. Shuuya abrazo a Shirou y le dio un beso en la frente.

Y así con un día un poco extraño ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Continuara…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A:**_ Aquí con la conti ¿les gusto?, espero y les haya gustado me quedo un poco soso. Tratare de traerlo lo más rápido que pueda el Cap. 5 ¡Comenten! _

_Cuídense y adiós… _


	7. Problemas Parte 1

**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola, si, yo aquí, por fin, en fin, les traje la conti un poco corta, pero espero y la disfruten. _

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __**Inazuma Eleven**__ no me pertenecen. _

**Avisos y/o advertencias: **_aburrimiento, faltas de ortografía y relación de chico__**x**__chico. Ah y hetero. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me enamore de un niño **

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 5 "****Problemas****Parte****1****"**

**.**

**.**

**Jueves **

Gouenji fue el primero en despertarse y se quedo mirando a Shirou quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y su cabecita a unos centímetros de la suya. Luego de un rato, Shirou abrió los ojos lentamente y se ruborizo más cuando vio la cara de _su_ ahora novio, o sea Shuuya.

Shuuya rio quedamente y le dio un beso en la frente a su tierno y lindo novio. Se quedaron mirando por un rato más hasta que sonó la alarma, se levantaron de la cama y antes de que salieran de la alcoba Shuuya pregunto:

— ¿Quieres que prepare el baño?

—Em, si.

Después de un rato Shirou se baño mientras Shuuya preparaba el desayuno. Salió y después de eso, Shuuya se baño para que ambos desayunaran, comieron tranquilamente. Después fueron a la sala y vieron un rato la televisión, los dos abrazados, haciéndose cariñitos mutuamente (^^U). Pero antes de que Gouenji le diera un beso a su novio, tocaron el timbre y se levanto maldiciendo por bajo. Abrió la puerta con un poco de enojo, sin embargo no le justo quien estaba afuera, ella…

— ¿Qué quieres, Natsumi? —pregunto enojado.

—Hey, tranquilo. Solo vengo a visitar a mí… —y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Shuuya cerró la puerta en su cara.

Se dirigió hacia la sala y Fubuki lo miro preocupado: —No pasa nada malo, anda ve por tus cosas. —Dijo el moreno antes de que preguntara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaban por las calles dirigiéndose al colegio de Shirou, pero antes de que llegaran Shuuya le dio un beso en los labios a su novio (^-^U). Y Shirou le dio uno en la mejilla, entro a su escuela y Gouenji se fue a su escuela, pensando en como deshacerse del compromiso que tiene que hacer con Natsumi; tenía que decirle primero a su novio y después vería que hacer.

Después de sus clases, se encontró con quien menos quería ver…

—Hola, querido.

Gouenji frunció el seño, no quería verla.

— ¿Qué quieres, Natsumi?

—Ha pero donde quedaron tus modales, cariño. —Sonrió de lado—. Quería saber, si tú estás libre para hablar de ya sabes que…

—Estoy ocupado. Y si me permites me tengo que ir, así que adiós.

Dijo y se fue de la escuela, rápidamente para evitarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shirou esperaba pacientemente a su novio, había salido unas horas antes.

— ¡Shirou!

Voltio y vio a una chica que iba acompañada con alguien, pero no sabía quién eran esas personas.

—Hola, Shirou–chan —saludo la peli–negra.

—Aki, creo que deberías presentarte, ya sabes —le dijo un joven de cabellera castaña.

—Oh, cierto. —Dijo y suspiro—: Etto, hola, soy Aki Kino y él es mi prometido Kazuya Ichinose, somos amigos de Gouenji.

Fubuki se quedo mirándolos.

—H-hola, soy Shirou Fubuki.

—Qué lindo eres. —Dijo Aki y lo abrazo.

Después de un rato, Aki e Ichinose, se quedaron acompañando a Fubuki un rato, mientras esperaban pacientemente a Gouenji.

Gouenji llego al colegio con el ceño fruncido, pero eso cambio rápidamente al ver a su amiga junto a Shirou, no quería saber que le estaba preguntado.

Llego hasta al lado de su novio y lo tomo de los hombros, después miro a Aki a los ojos.

— ¿Que le estabas preguntando? —Pregunto serio.

Aki se puso nerviosa para luego contestarle: —Yo, nada… —voltio para un lado y se dio cuenta de que alguien—. Gouenji, es mejor que te vayas rápido, sino, alguien te molestara.

Señalo para la derecha y Shuuya, asintió, y empezó a alejarse de ahí junto con Fubuki, tomados de las manos.

_**Un poco lejos de ahí**_

—Vaya, vaya… no lo puedo creer, él con ese pequeño, no, no, pero que te ha pasado, _cariño_ —dijo una castaña-rojiza—. Tendré que planear algo para alejar a ese chiquitín de mí...

Sonrío burles mente, pero alguien se acerco a ella.

—Por qué no lo dejas solo, vámonos, después de todo, él no te hará caso como yo —comento un chico moreno, tomándola de la mano y luego la beso—, que dices, _querida_.

La chica rio.

—Cálmate, cálmate, solo lo hago por su fortuna, que no ves que su padre dueño de uno de los hospitales más importantes de Japón.

—Oh, cierto. Bueno, hay que planear algo, Natsumi.

Ella asintió y los dos se alejaron de ahí.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**N/A: **_Hola, hasta aquí la conti, se que está muy corto, pero es que casi no tengo tiempo… _

_**1)**__ ¿Les gusto? __**2)**__ ¿Quién será el chico que estaba junto a Natsumi? __**3)**__ ¿Qué relación tiene Natsumi con Gouenji? __**4)**_ _¿Qué pasara con la relación de Gouenji–baka y Fubu–chan? Lo siento, tenía que poner ese insulto a Shuuya. ¡Comenten! Cuídense y _

_Matta nee~~ _


End file.
